


Fire and Feelings

by Natalielovesonepiece



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, LawLu - Freeform, M/M, Multi Chapter, One Piece - Freeform, One of My Favorites, Rating May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalielovesonepiece/pseuds/Natalielovesonepiece
Summary: Luffy is a firefighter, Law is a doctor.Luffy is a clumsy idiot and Law is always there to fix him up after an accident.Law thought the only feelings he had for Luffy were the professional Patient/Doctor type until one simple touch changed everything.





	Fire and Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I'M GOING TO MAKE THIS A MULTI-CHAPTER!  
> (The next chapter will be ALOT longer, i promise!) 
> 
> This was an answer to an ask i received from a lovely follower on tumblr.
> 
> Everyone seemed to love this and i have decided to make this one a multi-chapter because i was such a meanie ending it the way i did..... 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to send any comments regarding anything you want whatsoever :)

It was eleven pm on a Friday evening, twelve hours into his shift, not for the first time, Law sighed.

He looked down at the clipboard in his hands. Trafalgar Law, a doctor - an incredible one at that, specializing in cardiology had been assigned to the ER, the worst department of them all. The noise, the people, the sights and especially the smells made him want to curl up into a ball and stay there for the rest of his life.

Nurses rushed passed him as he stood still, still staring at a blurry jumble of words in front of him, his eyes were not focusing, he couldn’t remember the last time he had gotten some sleep, he should really try and get some soon.

He rubbed his tired eyes in an attempt to refocus them and the words finally started to make a little more sense to him again, that’s when he noticed a familiar name at the top of the patient information paper.

A smile finally spread across his lips for the first time that day, it was a regular.

Law suddenly had a burst of energy, he stood a little taller, stretching his aching back a little before making his way towards the ward his next patient was waiting in.

“You again?” Law spoke, his voice echoing around the room and into Luffy’s ears, he was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed as Law walked in,

“Ohhh heyyy!” Luffy stood up but the freckled male stood next to him instantly pushed him back onto the bed again. This was Monkey D. Luffy’s fifth, or was it sixth? Visit to the ER this month, both Luffy and his freckled faced brother Ace, were firefighters.

Luffy was either the most unlucky firefighter or the biggest idiot Law had ever met.

Law suppressed a smirk, trying to stay professional, he pretended to look over Luffy’s notes scribbled in Shachi’s messy handwriting. “So, what happened to you today?” Law asked, putting the clipboard down and walking over to Luffy, he could feel the tension coming from Ace but chose to ignore it. Luffy hadn’t stopped smiling at Law since he walked through the door and Law wasn’t sure how much he could take of his blinding smile before he cracked.

“Burnt both of my hands, no big deal. I’m sure they will be fine in the morning,” Luffy shrugged and Ace rolled his eyes, Luffy held his hands out for Law to see and instantly Law knew they definitely would not be better in the morning. His palms were red and inflamed, both of them had fresh burn blisters starting to form on the skin too, it looked painful.

“How have you not asked for any painkillers yet?” Law asked before putting on some gloves and gently taking one of Luffy’s hands, despite the ugly burns on younger man’s hands, Law felt a flutter in his heart that completely took him by surprise.

Law somehow managed to explain a treatment plan and what was going to happen and how Luffy wasn’t going to be able to work for a few weeks while at the same time his heart was thumping hard against his chest, was Luffy feeling the same? Did he feel a flutter in his heart too or was that just him? Luffy was just a patient, he had never felt this way towards ANYONE before, never mind a patient.

A few hours later and Luffy had both of his hands wrapped in gauze bandages, a prescription for strong painkillers had been stuffed into his back pocket and his legs swinging at the edge of the hospital bed. The room was silent as Law finished up writing Luffy’s medical notes, Ace had gone outside to make a few phone calls to family to let them know Luffy was okay. 

“Did you feel that too?” He asked suddenly making Law stop writing and look up at Luffy, for the first time Law looked straight into Luffy’s eyes, so full of life and wonder, he had beautiful eyes, the image of them looking back at him will be stored in his memory for the rest of his life. “Like a butterfly got stuck in your stomach or somethin?”

“What are you talking about?” Law asked, his heart was thumping in his chest again.

“When you touched my hands,” Luffy spoke, looking down at his bandaged hands and sighing, he could have swore he felt some sort of connection with the doctor, a connection he had never felt until now, Law had noticed Luffy’s legs had stopped swinging. “M-maybe it was just me then,”


End file.
